


Feelings are memories

by peaceminseokone



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceminseokone/pseuds/peaceminseokone
Summary: Do bad memories associate with bad feelings? Do good feelings ease bad memories?





	1. Chapter 1

The semester for Minseok’s PHD program has officially started. As a dedicated member of the most popular group MLJK, he still attends to all the group’s activities including practices and recordings.

However, he has an exclusive allocated time for his classes, assignments and paperworks.

  
While studying inside his room, his mind slowly shifted to his phone.

  
Message from Manager Myeon:  
_Minseok-ssi, boss wants you to join this new variety show. Knowing you are the most popular member, this can help your current album’s promotions. What do you say?_

  
Minseok lets out a sigh. He still has bunch of paperworks to do. With this new offer he can’t refuse, he needs to manage his time wisely.

  
Message to Manager Myeon:  
_As if I have a choice Myeon? You may send me the contract so I can review. Thank you for asking me though._

Message from Manager Myeon:  
_I know your schedule is jam packed. But the boss needs you to do this. I know you are fine to NOT do solo activities but I guess you need this too._

Message to Manager Myeon:  
_Thanks, Myeonnie. I really appreciate your concern_.

  
Junmyeon, the boys’ manager has been a close friend. As they are almost of the same age, Minseok doesn’t treat him as a co-worker but like his brother.

  
Luckily, the show adjusted to his schedule. He can appear for only 40minutes for the 5 episodes and can finally continue with his personal errands afterwards. He still doesn’t have any idea who the other guests are, but he’ll worry about that later.

  
Back in the dorm, the other 3 members are already worried about Minseok’s hectic schedule.

  
Minseok slowly opened the door to their dorm and placed his coat on the stand. He was greeted by the 3 men who are currently eating dinner.

  
“Have you eaten? Kyungsoo cooked steak. Tastes good. Come, eat” Luhan directed him to the seat next to his.

“Mmmm. Smells good too. You’re so good at this, Soo.” Minseok smiled to the other.

“We spared you some because we know you will love it. As expected of Chef Smol Soo” Jongdae grinned.

“The smol was unnecessary Dae thank you very much” Kyungsoo shook his head.

“I miss this. Us four together in this dining table. Laughing and not caring about things” Luhan’s eyes expressed sadness.

“Ah waee Lu you are making me emotional again” Jongdae complained.

Minseok cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry guys. It was not my intention to be this busy, but you know I want this degree so much, right?”

“I fully support you Min. For the past 7, 8 years we’ve been together, I understand where you are coming from. However, don’t stress yourself too much. Just take it one step at a time, okay?” Kyungsoo patted his head.

“We support you too Minnie but—“

“But what?”

“But please don’t forget to spend time with your family, with us. Even for just a few hours”. Luhan exclaimed.

“That statement is for both of us. We share the same sentiments, okay?” Jongdae added.

“I will kids. I am always here. I’m still the Minseok you can always lean on.” Minseok hugged his three members.

  
________

The following day, Minseok’s eyes narrowed as he was reading something on his macbook.

“Are you okay Minnie? You seemed so shook” Jongdae asked.

“Don’t tell me it’s for an assignment again? Come on now, it’s a Saturday and we don’t have a schedule”. Luhan grimaced.

The scene was put into halt when Junmyeon entered the room.

Minseok lets out a shaky breath.

“Myeon, why didn’t you tell me he is going to be participating too? I can’t”

“You need to. This is work Minseok. You have to be professional.”

“Besides,” Junmyeon continued.

“You’d only appear for 40minutes so I believe you can stand that”

Jongdae, who was very curious spoke.  
“Who is this person you are talking about I’m confused?”

Junmyeon just offered a soft smile to the other while Kyungsoo and Luhan froze on their seats.

  
When they were eating lunch, they broke the news to Jongdae who kept on whining and begging for them to spill the beans.

  
“THE BYUN BAEKHYUN????????. IS HE OFFICIALLY BACK IN KOREA????? I thought those were just rumors OH MY GOD” Jongdae almost fell from his seat.

“Myeonnie, why? And why is he suddenly promoting in Korea?” Kyungsoo flashed a serious yet curious look.

“Can we just not let Minseok join that show? Myeonnie please”. Luhan pleaded.

Minseok, on the other hand, was just staring blankly at his empty plate.

“We need Minseok to join this show. We need him to put an end to all the accusations he got when the news broke. He’ll be associated with Baekhyun no matter what, so we need to stop whatever the fuss the media is creating. Through this, Minseok can fully show that he is not affected at all”. Junmyeon calmly explained.

“Is he really not affected?” Kyungsoo pointed his lips towards an almost lifeless Minseok.

 

@The daily buzzz:  
Someone big is coming back. Korea, are you ready?

Quote Retweeted by @LuhansSeoks:  
No. I’m not buying this.

@Spicynoobble:  
So it’s true. Byun Baekhyun is back...

@Soosmol:  
Why is he back though? He shouldve stayed in the west. That’s where he belongs, westerday and not here. Smh....

@Jongdaelovingg:  
@Soosmol ew. The pun is so cringy lmaooo

@Byunistbabe04:  
MLJK’s fans are shaking. The true king of entertainment is back bitches stay pressed

@Jongdaelovingg:  
@Byunistbabe04 no one asked. MLJK are kings though like Baekhyun who???? Tf

  
____________

Minseok can’t think straight. He isn’t ready for this. He is not ready seeing Baekhyun again. After all that happened, he still has not totally moved on. He wants to talk to the boss but at the same time he can’t because he knows they have a point. This is good media play.

He rolled over back and forth on his bed for hours. Finally, after several attempts, he dozed off to sleep.

 

 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys!! Let’s go down the memory lane, shall we?

Baekhyun was scouted by Star entertainment when he won 1st place on a singing contest in Busan. He had the star qualities and the innate talent, despite being only 16. He was bright as the sun, very appealing and full of ambition.

He joined the company and became a trainee for a year. There, he met Minseok, Luhan, Kyungsoo and Jongdae who trained with him at the same time.

Minseok was scouted by a talent manager while buying a fan merch at Star Ent cafe. Well, it wasn’t his intention to go there however, he promised his noona he’ll buy her a gift for her birthday. His noona is a huge fan of a senior group called EXO. So, there on that day, he stood in front of a group of panelists, offering them a song he has loved to sing growing up. Thankfully, he has a voice of an angel so he got in. His looks are also out of this world, so the talent manager didn’t hesitate to offer him a career that could change his life.

Luhan, on the other hand, auditioned when Star Entertainment held an open invite in China. He immediately was chosen when he started showing his dance moves.

Kyungsoo got in when he starred in his school’s musical drama sponsored by Star Ent. With his acting skills and amazing voice, the producer was impressed and signed him up.

Lastly, Jongdae just walked inside Star Ent one summer day and asked one of the staff if he can showcase his talent. Fortunately, the big boss was inside the vicinity and was amused by the boy’s confidence and skills.

  
The five boys trained for an entire year and were set to debut. They’re of the same age, so the management decided to have Baekhyun as the leader and main vocal, as he was scouted first. Minseok took the role of the visual/face of the group, as he has this unique charm that could smite anyone. He was also the lead dancer as his dance skills are impeccable. Luhan was considered the main dancer because of his fluid moves, and the lead singer alongside Minseok. Finally, Kyungsoo and Jongdae both held the roles of the main singer.

Everything went well as planned. Anticipation rose as the promising boygroup of Star Entertainment is set to debut. 5 boys full of talent, visuals, charisma and character are about to change the world.

MLBJK has hit jackpot when they debuted. Their cds were all sold out. Merch, giveaways and other items were all in demand. Their song and album became number 1 digitally across all music sites for 5 months. They have won numerous trophies from music shows. It was known, this new group is soon to be the future legends of the music industry.

The following year marked another historical success for the group. Named as a million seller just a year after debut, the boys’ lives have changed— but only in the public eye.

  
“Congratulations boys, 19-year old million seller legends. Talk about achievements.”

“Thanks Myeonnie but we still got a lot of food to eat before we can obtain the legend status”. Minseok raised his brows.

“You’re all legends to me Min. I’m proud of you all”. Junmyeon hugged the 5 boys.

  
@the_daily_buzzz:  
MLBJK sets a new record. Truly legends in the making!

@MLBJKings:   
This group is what I’ve prayed for. Talk about everything you need in one group.. wow!

@LuhanSeoks:  
Yassss I stan the right group. Love you boys!!!

@ByunMinnie:  
I ship Minseok and Baekhyun so hard omg ahsjdd Have you seen their eye contact earlier? God dman!!!

@LuhansSeoks:  
@ByunMinnie excuse me but NO.

  
—————

Three years have passed and the group’s success continues to reign. The boys’ bond has also become stronger.

The four men took an online master’s degree in the midst of their album preparation so they can still have the time to rest.

Minseok, on the other hand, went to a physical school as it has always been his dream to study normally and live a life of a normal student. Star Ent agreed to it as long as he adheres to the company’s contract and policies.

  
@starbuzz101:  
Kim Minseok from MLBJK was seen at Hoseo University. Is he enrolled? Talk about a man who values education. Ideal man, ladies?

@Minseokislifeee:  
How dare you forget us gentlemen? He’s our ideal man too. Smh.

@Byunistbabe04:   
Wow..

@Kyunsoos:  
He’s currently taking his master’s degree. He attends classes and always submits assignments on time. I truly admire him.

  
“Minnie baby, how is school? Don’t forget to rest yahhh” Baekhyun rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder.

“It’s fun. At least I have 2 weeks left and finally I’m done” Minseok poked Baekhyun’s cheek causing the other to cutely pout.

“Good. We’re done this week as well. Wanna celebrate?” Jongdae smirked.

“Let’s go on a trip. We have a break since Chosun is coming. What do you think?” Kyungsoo announced.

“Let’s go to China guys. We can have free food, accommodation and the like? You like?” Luhan grinned.

“I’m fine with that Lu. As long as you show us some good spots.” Minseok said.

Baekhyun interrupted. “Are there clubs too? Let’s get to pump pump”.

“BAEKHYUN” Kyungsoo flashed a glare.

“There is! In fact it’s one of my itineraries”

Luhan, Baekhyun and Jongdae wiggled their eyebrows in unison.

“We’re in trouble”. Kyungsoo sighed.

  
Little did they know they’ll get into big trouble indeed.

The boys took a private plane to China after spending 3 days with their families. Luhan went home to China first to prepare for the boys’ arrival.

The media had no idea the boys are flying. Sasaengs, fans and other staff were not sure where the boys are going either.

  
“I can’t believe we convinced Junmyeon not to come with us.” Jongdae lets out a small laugh.

“Though he can rest while vacationing here, I don’t think he’ll fully enjoy it. It’s good that he gets to spend his holiday the way he wants it”. Minseok spoke.

“Right. And he was kinda busy with that Sehun guy” Baekhyun giggled.

“Shut up! For real?” Kyungsoo was amused.

Baekhyun nodded while flashing an evil grin.

  
It was known that Minseok and Baekhyun are the closest in the group. Well they’re all close but there’s this more special relationship both have in which they aren’t aware of. However, most people surrounding them have noticed this special bond.

Little gestures like putting food on their plates, sharing the same glass, waiting for the other while they prepare, Baekhyun waiting for Minseok after class just show that both genuinely care for each other.

Luhan decided to bring them to Sanya which could take them around 6-8 hours from Beijing. On the way, Baekhyun went to cling to Minseok the entire time.

While on their private bus going to their hotel, Luhan silently directed Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s attention to the sleeping men.

“Look at them. They just won’t admit they like each other. How long will we wait?” Luhan whispered.

“Sssh. Let them be Lu. They will realise their feelings soon and I’ll be glad to witness it” Kyungsoo softly smiled.

“Ahhh true love is just beautiful” Jongdae cooed at the sight.

  
Finally, they arrived at the private beach. It was already eight o’clock so they decided to eat dinner and rest after as they were too tired.

“Minnie can I sleep with you? You know I can’t sleep well if I’m not on my bed, right?” Baekhyun asked.

“Alright.” Minseok agreed.

Jongdae, Luhan and Kyungsoo smiled at each other.

The following days were bright for the men. They enjoyed the beach, had fun exploring the place and ate good food.

They decided to join the beach club party one night and drank.

“I guess it’s safe for us to drink right? There are no paparazzis here and we’re adults soo...”

“Let’s loosen up. We need this!”

  
The sound of the club music drowned the men. For 22 year olds, this isn’t a bad idea after all.

Baekhyun already felt a little tipsy after several shots and danced like there’s no tomorrow. Jongdae joined him and enjoyed themselves.

After additional shots, Jongdae was already sleeping on the table. Luhan and Kyungsoo sneaked him out and decided to let him sleep on his hotel room.

Baekhyun meanwhile, was already too drunk. Minseok dragged him out and decided it’s enough.

Minseok was also kinda tipsy but he can still manage. He walked Baekhyun to their hotel room so the man can sleep.

“Minseok” Baekhyun spoke.

“Yes?”

“Do you like me? Heee. I like you. So much” His puppy eyes smiled.

“Baek you’re drunk. Let’s go” Minseok demanded.

Then without hesitation, Baekhyun reached for his lips and kissed them. Minseok didn’t utter any word. The soft, warm lips of Baekhyun tasted like cherries though it was vodka they consumed. After seconds, Baekhyun threw up. Minseok couldn’t believe what has just happened.

The following day went normal for Baekhyun. He acted like nothing happened and was very energetic.

Minseok was confused. Baekhyun might have forgotten all the scenes the night before. He also didn’t question the other to avoid conflicts. Baekhyun’s confession last night must be because of the alcohol. But he asked himself, does he like Baekhyun? He sighed and shook his head. This can’t be happening.

After a few minutes of debating himself, Minseok decided to forget what happened the night before.

Their trip to China was worth it. They enjoyed so much and thanked Luhan for being so hospitable.

  
———————

After a month, a huge scandal shook the entertainment industry.

  
@daily_buzzz:  
Omg!! Baekhyun and Minseok caught kissing at a secluded beach in China? Click here for more! bit.lyy

@ByunMinnie:  
HOLY SHIT!!!! ByunMin is real!!!!

@Jongdaelovingg:  
Is that really Minseok and Baekhyun though? I couldn’t see the resemblance. Besides, the photo is too blurred. We can’t assume things.. Daily buzz shall soon be sued. Bye girl..

@Ricewatts:  
They’re too young to date. And they’re from the same company. That isn’t allowed right? This could damage their image. wrong move. Tsk.

  
“We need to talk” Junmyeon’s voice was low.

“What is this?” He showed the boys the circulating photo.

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe what he saw.

“I’m.. i.” He stuttered.

“He was too drunk Myeon. He didn’t know what he was doing”. Minseok defended.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I totally forgot what happened that night” Baekhyun cried.

“I’m sorry Baek but you were drunk and you threw up after. I decided not to tell you just to let it pass”.

  
@StarEnt:  
This is to provide clarification that the persons on the circulating photo are not our artists. Anyone who does more speculation, fake admission, further circulation and hate comments shall be sued. Thank you.

@MLBJKings:  
Wew. Now haters, back off

@MinniesBaek:  
ByunMin is still real!!!1!

@yeolieskai:  
Lol star ent got so scared. That’s obviously Minseok and Baekhyun. Those who deny are just blind af :P

 

Baekhyun suddenly has been acting differently a few days after the confrontation.

He still attends all the events but he’s distanced himself towards the other guys, specially to Minseok.

“I thought everything has been cleared and taken care of, why is he acting weird?” Luhan questioned.

“I know right. Is he mad at us?” Jongdae added.

“Give him time. He might’ve not expected the reaction to what he’s done. Besides, he was called out for a meeting by mentor boss so maybe things got a little heated”. Kyungsoo explained.

Minseok, however, seemed to act pretty normal. Well, only in front of everyone.

He was devastated. He knew why Baekhyun is distancing himself. He knew Baekhyun felt embarassed and wanted to apologize. He knew the other had an idea there was something more that happened that night other than the kiss.

  
@entbuzzdaily:  
Byun Baekhyun dating Kim Taeyeon? The couple was seen kissing inside Taeyeon’s car! Click here for photos: bit.ily

@Byunistbabe04:  
Oh my god..

@fearsomemore:  
Is this Star Ent’s back up plan? They’re too obvious with these stunts LOL

@Jongdaelovingg:  
@entbuzzdaily: is this daily buzz? Lmao girl are you afraid of being sued so you changed your @??? I cackled

@MinniesBaeks:  
ByunMin still outshipped your favs ships and that’s the tea

@Luhenhan:  
Poor Baek. Must be hard to be in the headlines daily :( find strength

@Kyunsoos:  
Well at least this puts an end to the rumours of Minseok dating Baek. Fighting!!

 

Baekhyun went home at 3am one day. He stumbled to the living room and got startled when he saw Minseok sitting there, waiting for him.

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry. I hope we can forget about what happened.”

“I’m totally over it Minseok. Let’s go to sleep. I’m tired”.

Well Baekhyun has been looking so tired lately. He looked confused and not being his usual self. He seemed aloof and silent all the time.

“Baek, whatever you are experiencing right now, please feel that I’m always here to listen”.

“Haaa. Listen? You’re always being oblivious Minseok. You don’t even know what you are saying”

“What do you mean?”

“See? You didn’t even get me”

“Tell me. Help me understand. I don’t want to see you being like this Baek. Please”

“I’m tired Minseok. I’m tired of this. I got to go”

  
Baekhyun didn’t go home to their dorm for days. He also missed their photoshoots and some fan meets.

“Guys, let’s proceed to the meeting hall. Boss wants to meet you” Junmyeon announced.

Their mentor boss Mr Lee seated at the corner of the table when they arrived.

“Boys, sit down.” He started.

“I believe you already got an idea why I suddenly called you in this meeting”

He continued.

“I wanted to personally announce the news to you. Before we share it to the media”.

“Baekhyun..” he cleared his throat.

“Well, Baekhyun decided to leave the group. His contract was bought by LA records. He also wants this and he’s decided. I got to do what I got to do”

“Why didn’t he tell us? Why did he decide on his own mentor?” Minseok was almost teary eyed.

“He doesn’t want to bother you guys. Since the scandal 3 months ago, he has been thinking about this. LA records saw his potential and sent us the offer six months ago, and finally, Baekhyun decided.”

“The scandal has been buried why did he still make a fuss about it? I really don’t get it” Luhan asked.

“Well, maybe he wants to try it out there. We all know Baekhyun’s passion is music. He might have wanted to expand his ambitions.”

“Still cowardly of him not to even discuss about this personally. As if we didn’t grow up and shared our dreams together” Kyungsoo grimaced.

“And he knows we will support him as long as he is happy. But the fact that he didn’t even bother telling us upsets me” Jongdae hissed.

“He doesn’t want to hurt you boys. One day, you will understand” Mr Lee patted the boys’ backs.

He added.  
“And I want to know if are you still willing to continue the group as four?”

“We have a contra—” Jongdae whispered but Kyungsoo was quick to stop him.

“I am here and this is my dream, to share the stage with you guys. And to share my passion to our fans. I’ll stay” Kyungsoo proclaimed.

“We’ve been together this far. Count me in” Luhan remarked.

“Of course I love these boys, i’m in too!!” Jongdae exclaimed.

Everyone waited for Minseok to speak.

“Uhmm.. I want to stay mentor. I want to continue what we have started. but— can we ask if we could talk to Baekhyun one last time?”

“Of course. However, the decision is still with Baekhyun if he wants to talk to you guys”. Mr Lee stated.

The following week, Baekhyun sent a letter to the boys.

“I’m sorry this is so sudden. I won’t forget what we’ve went through guys. I promise. I’ve thought about this thoroughly and I have decided that this is for me. I hope you will soon understand me”

——————

@dailybuzzz:  
Byun Baekhyun officially left MLBJK. Signed up with LA Records. Future is bright. The nation has mixed emotions.

@Byunistbabe04:  
It’s what he deserves. He’s a better soloist anyways. Go for it babe!

@sircakesone:  
Oh.. first he was dating his groupmate, then dated another female artist then left the group? This guy is purely problematic.

@MinniesByub:  
@sircakesone, 1st, there is nothing wrong with dating. 2nd, there’s nothing wrong with following your dreams and thinking about your future. 3rd, delete yourself

@MLBJKings:  
OMG.. i’ll still support both.

@Jongdaelovingg:  
Find strength to the remaining four members. Let’s always walk the flower path boys :)

  
The first year without Baekhyun was a hit or miss. The remaining members released a mini album which still topped the charts. However, they are still testing the waters if the public is ready for them after the big scandal.

Baekhyun on the other hand enjoyed hollywood. He was teamed up with famous artists, producers and directors. He is about to release his first album after leaving the group.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just snapped. Sorry it’s kinda long. But wait there’s more coming!! See you on the next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun adapted well on the protocols and procedures in the west. He was feeling excited for this big leap of his career. However, there is still a pinch of sadness buried deep inside his core. He wants to forget it to the very least, by focusing on his music.

  
@StardailyNewsline:  
The Byun Baekhyun is about to drop his 1st solo album!!! Are you ready Bobohus?

@Bobohus04:  
Yas!!! King coming through!!

@Jongjongyeol:  
Eehh? He’s already an artist in the west, stop reporting about him because we don’t care.

@saatinline:  
I wonder how his boyfriend Minseok feels? I am sure that Taeyeon relationship was just a cover up. You just can’t escape truth

@Minseokist9926:  
@saatinline: stFu and stop dragging Minseok into Baekhyun related articles

 

“Do you still wonder sometimes why Baekhyun left us so suddenly? His departure was just so weird”. Jongdae opened up one day while eating their dinner.

  
Minseok almost choked on his chicken.

  
“Min are you okay?” Kyungsoo handed him a glass of water.

  
“Yeah, thanks Soo.”

  
“Hmm. Dae I think he really is just tired of being in a group. He was offered the contract and that’s his dream. So I guess he chose that over us”. Luhan explained why gnawing.

  
Minseok remained silent.

  
———————

After two, three years of Baekhyun’s departure, he was able to establish a name of his own. His success is remarkable.

MLJK also redeemed their spot. They have become more popular as ever not just in Korea but internationally. Their albums hit _daebak_ , concerts sold out in 0.2 seconds, and all else you can imagine from a legendary group. Despite numerous offers to work abroad, the four men decided that they will stay promoting in Korea—as a group.

Despite their busy schedules, Minseok decided to enroll for a phd program. His mind still boggles on Baekhyun’s thoughts, though he can shrug it off. Being busy with his schedule sure helped, however, he needs a full distraction and a long term career he can pursue.

He was able to juggle his studies and work at the same time but the members still worry about him a lot.

Their contract was also altered a bit, in which they are no longer allowed to go out without any security personnel with them. At least to avoid what happened the last time. However, the members feel too choked up at times.

Meanwhile, Minseok’s individual popularity grew immensely. Though he doesn’t always attend to variety or tv shows, his unique charm really caught the world’s attention.

  
__________________

  
*PRESENT TIME*

  
@starbuzzdaily:  
Breaking: Byun Baekhyun shall appear in a variety show with Kim Minseok? Will past relationships trigger?

@Jongdaelovingg:  
@starbuzzdaily STFU there was no relationship in the first place

@Minniesbyub:  
OMG?? My dead ship is alive!!!

@hunsloeyy:  
So will they make out again on the show?

@MLJKings:  
@hunsloeyy focus on ur faves wtf

@SeoksLuhans:  
Oh. Hope they’re still friends after everything that’s happened

 

“Min? Today you’ll shoot for your variety show, are you gonna be okay?”Luhan asked.

“Yes Lu, thank you.” He smiled.

  
Hmm. Well, LIES.

  
Minseok was quite nervous. Albeit he felt that way, a glimpse of happiness still enveloped his heart. He didn’t notice his lips have formed a smile.

  
“Eh? You happy?” Junmyeon brought him back to reality.

  
“Huh? No.” He played it cool.

  
The rest of the day went by so fast. After all his busy schedule for the day, Minseok finally went to the location of his variety show. He’ll only need to shoot for one day. The plot of the show is to stay in a place with other celebrities who don’t usually go outside of the house.

  
It was already 3am when he arrived.

He walked stealthily so he won’t wake up anyone.

  
Finally, when he reached his assigned room, he gently opened the door. He almost dropped the luggage he brought when he saw his roommate.

  
It was Baekhyun.

He’s screwed.

  
Baekhyun was peacefully sleeping. He examined the man’s features from afar and damn the man looked gorgeous than ever.

  
Minseok decided to silently place his things and went to sleep.

  
Minseok wanted to act like nothing happened and that he’s already moved on while the cameras roll. He doesn’t want his emotions to show off.

  
Baekhyun almost choked when he woke up seeing Minseok on the other side of the bed. He didn’t think Minseok shall say yes to this show knowing he’s in it.

  
He slowly got out of bed and decided to stay in the living room.

  
Minseok got the courage and decided to follow the plot the writers handed them. They’ll have a pool volleyball with the other guests and play jenga afterwards. Luckily, they were not on the same team as Baek.

  
Everything went by fast and on the evening, Minseok finally could leave the location.

He didn’t interact with Baekhyun but he made sure it won’t be too obvious he’s avoiding him.

  
Minseok returned to their dorm that night and he was bombarded with questions.

  
“Min, how was it? You seemed so calm. If that was me I would have yelled on his face” Jongdae scowled.

  
“Same like I think I would confront him off cam” Kyungsoo added.

  
“Guys, i’m tired, I’ll head to my room to rest” Minseok just scowled and headed to his room.

  
“Well he seem does look tired. Imagine the pressure. Poor Minnie” Luhan’s concerned eyes followed Minseok’s figure.

 

@dailystarsnet:  
Minseok and Baekhyun were roommates in the show but did they talk?

@Miniseokss:  
Minseok looks soooo good sleeping and waking up like that! He is so beautiful

@Baekhubists:  
Baekhyun is too cute. Oh my i love him

@sehunxings09:  
Well... They didnt talk. It was boring. They were just used for views..

@yeolkaii:  
I was waiting for their kissing scene but i was disappointed

@MLJKings:  
@sehunxings09 @yeolkaii focus on ur faves

 

The promotions of the group’s album is almost over while Minseok’s name being linked to Baekhyun’s activities seem to rise up. Luhan being a guest to one variety show tried to shut down all rumours but it didn’t help at all.

The individual activities of the members are also starting so it has been quite busy for everyone. With Kyungsoo filming his drama, Jongdae preparing for his musical guesting and Luhan being a dance judge to one competition, this left Minseok which rarely accepts any offer due to his studies. The boys are very exhausted and strained especially with security personnel 24/7 wherever they go.

While on his way home from school, Minseok received a message from an unknown number.

_Hey. How are you?_

_Who is this?_

_Baekhyun. Can we talk?_

  
Well this isn’t new. This happened twice in between the three years Baekhyun was away. He secretly visited Korea and sneaked to meet Minseok, which the latter agreed—without the members knowing. However, they always end up arguing as Baekhyun wouldn’t admit why he actually left. Junmyeon knew the 2nd time, and had to do something to shield Minseok from the media. The news spreaded quickly to the bosses of Star Ent, so the boys’ contract was altered after that.

Minseok lets out a deep sigh before he replied.

_We can’t. We don’t have anything to talk about anyway. Besides, the media seems to love linking me to all your shenanigans and meeting you would just worsen it._

_I didn’t renew my contract with LA Records. Mentor Lee is bombarding me with texts and I also need to tell you something._

_I’m sorry but I can’t._

 

Baekhyun lets out a sign of defeat. Now that he is a freelance artist, he can do whatever he wants. He decided not to renew his contract and returned to Korea to clarify things. He doesn’t want to hide in the shadows anymore. He wasn’t truly happy despite the success he has achieved. He was only bearing all the loneliness as he needed to finish his 3-year contract cleanly. Now, he just wants to explain everything. He just can’t back off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I am back with my Xiubaek BS :P We need more Xiubaek so here it is. I’ll slowly reveal Minseok and Baekhyun’s past on the next chapters so watch this space. Comments are truly appreciated. Thank you. :)


End file.
